Happy Ever After?
by Nekosama01
Summary: Ririchiyo and Soushi move out of the Ayakashi Kan after getting married. But a few years later, their daughter returns and moves in Ririchiyo's old suite. With new enemies, friends combining with the old enemies,friends, the story continues. When will they ever find their happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

This is my ending to the _Anime_ . Yes, I have read the Manga [in putting tears] and yah. I sadly do not own these characters. And if I did, I would *ahem* yeah. So please enjoy!

Ages:

Ririchiyo: 31 years old

Soushi: 38 years old

Renshou: 40 years old [can i make younger than he probably is? ;3]

And that's probably all you need to know so far...

* * *

Chapter 1

It's been a couple of years since Ririchiyo Shirakiin and Soushi Miketsukami left the Ayakashi Kan. They kept in touch but no one has seen them. Renshou Sorinozuka was worried for his sister. He tried emailing, mailing, texting, calling, and all. But she replies back:

"Everything is fine."

"Yeah, we're okay."

"I miss you. See you soon."

That was probably it. Renshou sighed. He looked out the window. Ririchiyo did tell him that Soushi and her got married. They just moved out for bigger space. It's been years since. He tries to concentrate on removing the curry stain on himself...

Suddenly, a moving van suddenly appeared in front of the building. "Oh, who's moving in?" Nobara asked.

A slender girl stepped out. Her hair was similar to Ririchiyo's but her eyes were just the same as Soushi's. Renshou stepped out to greet the girl. "Ah, welcome to Ayakashi Kan. My name is Renshou. What brings you here?" he greeted.

The girl looked around. "I'm Haruka Miketsukami. I am supposed to start living here as of today," the girl replied. Her cold, yellow and blue, eyes look back.

Renshou smiled. He bent down, despite his knee pain, and smiled at the girl. "Welcome home."

* * *

Renshou looked puzzling at the girl. Haruka just looked around and examined her new home. "Ne, Uncle," Haruka asked.

Renshou looked at her like she was crazy. "Me?"

Haruka smirked. Renshou could see Chiyo right in her. Her haughty personality but her beauty was no match for anyone but both mother and father. "Do you have any siblings?" Renshou asked.

Haruka turned around. Her eyes softened at the sound of siblings. "Actually...I have twin brothers at home. Just a year ago, Mother gave birth to them. They are such troubling kids," she sighed.

Renshou ruffled her hair. "Well then. Let's unpack."

Haruka looked up. "Yeah. And um...Thanks."

Renshou laughed. "I'm more of like a grandpa instead."

* * *

Miketsukami Household **  
**

Ririchiyo held Daichi, the oldest twin. The twins were just like their father as a fox with nine tails. But their daughter, Haruka, hasn't figured out her powers yet. But the powers radiate off her so powerful she must have a Sercret Service agent. Ririchiyo didn't really want Haruka to leave but it was for the best.

Soushi walked in to see his wife, holding the oldest twin, while in the crib, the youngest laid alseeps. Soushi peered into the crib. "Oi, Izuru, " Soushi softly cooed.

Ririchiyo turned. "Soushi! You shouldn't scare me like that!" she hissed.

Soushi smiled. "It's okay. We have to visit soon."

Ririchiyo nodded. "I'm just worried. What if Haruka doesn't feel comfortable enough?"

Soushi took Daichi away from Ririchiyo. "Everything is going to be fine."

* * *

Back at the Ayakashi Kan

Haruka looked at her room. It was room 4. The same room her mother stayed in. She at down on the bed, sipping Green tea. The view as great, and everything was already placed neatly. She was waiting for the SS agent. He would appear somewhere...

_knock! knock!_

Haruka opened the door to see someone similar looking like her father...well, height like and handsome figure. He bowed. "Nice to meet you Miss Haruka. My name is Mamoru Fujita. I am your Sercret Service agent. Sorry for being late, Milady."

Haruka slightly blushed. "Umm...nice to meet you Fujita-san," Haruka replied. "How about we just head to lunch in the lounge."

Mamoru kept the door opened and lead her to the elevator. "Um..Fujita-san?" Haruka asked.

"Hmm?" Mamoru hummed in response.

"What kind of demon reincarnate are you?"

"A daitengu. An elite tengu to be exact."

Haruka nodded. Mamoru smiled. "You're quite petite are you?"

Haruka blushed. She then glared up at him. "What exactly do you mean?"

Mamoru shooked his head. "Nothing. You just remind me of your mother."

Haruka looked away. _Of course...everyone knows her. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mamoru was busy getting Haruka's lunch so she sat alone, drinking Jasmine tea. Her long black hair was tied into a tight bun and she wore a blue summer dress. It really brought out her skin tone. Mamoru smiled while glancing at his new master. She was indeed like her mother. Mamoru then grabbed the tray and brought it over to Haruka. "Today for lunch, we're having a Tiela with a side of sparkling apple juice. Also for dessert, we have blue berry yogurt with granola bits," Mamoru explained.

Haruka laughed lightly. "It's funny how you know what I craved for today," she said.

Mamoru looked at his master. "I am just that good."

She began to eat while he stood aside. "Ah! Hello my friendsss!" a lound voice boomed.

Haruka looked up to see Zange Natsume and an older Banri Watanuki. "Ah, nice to meet you! Your name is..?" Zange asked her.

"Haruka Miketsukami," she answered coldly.

Zange smiled deviously. "Ah, and nice to meet you, Mamoru Fujita and Haruka-chan!"

Haruka cringed. She began on her yogurt. "I guess you knew my mother before she left...am I correct?"

Zange nodded. "Yup! She was very beautiful! You are just like her, Haruka-chan! But there is one thing that is different!" He tipped her chin to face him. "Your eyes...are golden like one side of your father."

Mamoru pushed Zange lightly. "That is enough, Zange-san."

Haruka frowned. "I'm done. C'mon, Fuijita. We have to go shopping soon."

Mamoru bowed and began cleaning up. He handed it to the kitchen staff and headed up stairs after his master. Zange giggled. "Oh, Mamoru. He's just like a dog following his master obediantly. Just like someone we all know..."

Watanuki sighed. "Whatever."

* * *

Haruka glanced at some phones. She had yet to upgrade hers. She wanted a nice one, with a good deal. Mamoru tagged along, in his suit, holding her shopping things. "Ah, I like this one. 'Mam, can I see that one?" Haruka pointed. The saleslady pulled out a magenta phone. She smiled. "I'll take this one."

Haruka was ready to fill it up with new numbers and emails. But she remembered something important. "Mamoru, let's take a break over at the quad."

Mamoru nodded and headed to an empty table. He set down the bags neatly, waiting for his Master's next command. She pulled out her new phone and then handed it to Mamoru. "Put in your number. It'll be easier to communicate," she pointed.

Mamoru smiled and pulled out his. She noticed that his was silver but three letters in the top corner engraved into it. _M x H_

She wondered who H was. Well...her name is Haruka but they just met. She shook her head. He inputted both numbers and handed the phone back. "Here you go."

Haruka thanked him and examined what he inputted in.

_Name: Mamoru Fujita_

_Number: - - -_

_Occupation: SS Agent_

She nodded. "Alright. Let's go home."

As they head back, she quietly gazed out of the window. Mamoru drove her in silence, respecting their connection. Haruka gazed back. "Ne, I'm not hungry so you can rest easy."

Mamoru looked worried. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm super tired from traveling from Osaka to here. Mother...well..."

"It's okay, Miss Haruka."

She smiled lightly. "Thank you.."

* * *

Haruka's POV

I closed the door. I waited until I heard his footsteps fade. I slid and leaned against the door. I felt hot tears slide down my cheeks. I didn't know why. But I felt so lonely. Sobs bubbled in through. I held myself, crying. I don't know what got to me...

* * *

Normal POV

The tengu's hearing was too well. He heard the cries. They were lonely and broke his heart. He forced himself to look away from the door. He went into his room and closed the door. He flipped open his phone and looked over Haruka's number

_Name: Haruka Miketsukami_

_Number: - - -_

_Occupation: N/A_

He swore, he would never make her cry ever again that very night. He promised...on his name, that he would protect her to the very end. He then remembered how her face fell when he mention her mother. He promised that night, not to again.

He looked out his window, seeing the full moon. "Haruka..." he whispered.

As her name slips through the lips, he dozes off, thinking about the long haired beauty.


End file.
